ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pene Perin
Pene Perin is a folk song from Mexico. It was later adapted into an animated television series created by Zack Isaac Sanchez, broadcast on Netflix for all Latin America. The release was aired on December 7, 2018. Characters in the series Magical characters Pene Perin: He is a 18-year-old Italian boy who combines the features of a clown, a hero, and a magician. He is the only human in this story. He shows up magically from a magical space-time. He is generous, valiant, enthusiastic, and well-intentioned. His characteristical phrase: "The Clown Our Hero". Ehecatlcuauhtil: (meaning: "Wind eagle") He is a little brown eagle, Pene's boon companion and messenger. His language sounds exactly like his name, but whistled. He carries messages from Pene Perin and belongs in the same magical world. Nobody knows how he comes or how he goes. He is the link between Pene Perin and the children and is always interacting with them. Sometimes he is a bit clumsy. Tochtlitepec: (meaning: "Rabbit hill") It's a mean yellow rabbit. Children's joy fuels it. It's a car which can be transformed into an airplane, a helicopter, a boat, a submarine, or even an adventure machine, adjusting to the need of the challenge at hand. Other characters Miquiztlicoatl: (meaning: "Snake of the death") He is a 14-year-old salamander. His name has an oriental origin. He is intellectual, deductive, smart, structured, and orderly yet, slow and gifted with such a great memory. His favorite instrument is the tuba. His characteristic phrase: "The Powerful of Nahuatl". Ollinatl: (meaning: "Movement of earthquake water") He is a 12-years-old frog. He is sweet, cute, fun, and very sensory. His name has Aztec origins. His favorite instrument is the drum. His characteristic phrase: "The Spirit of Aztec Animals". Teotlcalli: (meaning: "House of scared") She is a 17-year-old coyote who loves arts. She is cheerful, imaginative, dreamy, and permanently enamored, yet, a bit absent-minded, forgetful, and uses to easily lose her concentration. She is a fan of Aztec origins. Her favorite instrument is the xylophone. Her characteristic phrase: "The Princess of Aztec". Nikté K'in Che': (meaning: "the flower sunset tree") She is a 11-year-old wolf. She is coquette, dynamic, athletic, and vigorous but she is also a tad anxious. She does everything fastly. Her name has Maya origins and means "beautiful". Her favorite instrument is the keytar. Her characteristic phrase: "The Beauty of Tabasco". Xochitototl: (meaning: "the bird of flower") He is a 8-year-old fox who likes to contradict everybody. He is characterized by being moody, grumpy and selfish. His name has an Aztec origin. He is a good athlete and a musician. His favorite instrument is the saxophone. His characteristic phrase: "The Coastal City of Quintana Roo". Chilliapan: (meaning: "the chili of water") She is a rat and she is 21 years old. She is a sweet, sympathetic, and teacher. She is the only adult in the series. Her favorite phrase: "The Flushed Around the Hedge". Metztliyankuik: (meaning: "New moon") He looks on everything happening around and follows the actions of the characters with her gestures. Category:Mexican animated television series Category:Netflix Category:Mexican television series debuts Category:Mexican television series Category:Animated television series Category:2018 Category:2018 shows Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Ánima Estudios Category:Folk songs